


The Way it all Crumbles

by waywarddreamer



Category: She Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: !they both get chipped au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Prime basically yeeted some of their memories, Rough Sex, Sorta arranged marriage au?, Tagged it noncon just to be safe, adora come get your girls plz, alternative universe post season 4, basically if Prime was smarter, or another excuse for me to explore their characters, something about these two just hit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: Glimmer did not remember much of her life before Prime, but she knew that Catra was the cause of it all becoming like this.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), background Adora/Glimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Way it all Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was born purely because I like exploring the darker aspects of these two characters. Plus, I enjoy how they are foils to each other. What a pairing.

Their relationship starts off wrong like most things in Glimmer’s war-torn life. It was not loving, or sweet, or a gateway to unconditional love and a happy future. It was born out of hatred, pure and just, forged through Prime’s design. Neither of them was dumb enough to deny that they felt anything else.

It was the only emotion that Prime ever rewarded. The way Catra’s green eyes would stare into Glimmer’s own, head tilted up while her tongue runs over her canines, immediately reinforces her feelings. She refuses to cower from that look and would stare back with her own blank eyes whenever Catra would patrol through the hallway.

Glimmer wakes up one day in her room to that stare, and her senses _scream_ that danger is coming.

She immediately leaps up just as Catras’s hand slide across the yellow-green barrier. Her claws are already out, itching to dig into something.

Glimmer had a feeling it was going to be her.

When Catra pins her into the wall, sharp eyes piercing right through her, all she could think about is her mother. How she’s up there all alone for the rest of eternity, trapped between dimensions, because of her. The magicat in front of her who couldn’t escape when she needed to. Who was too stubborn to let go of an already dying thing and blame the entirety of Etheria for her issues.

Weak.

She thinks she says it out-loud by the way Catra roars at her, spit hitting her face, but she wasn’t bothered. She was always more bark than bite.

Glimmer headbutts her, sending Catra staggering back. Her hands fly up to her nose, and when she removes them a trail of blood flows down from her nostril.

Catra pauses, rolling her neck left and right until the pop sounds through the air. Then, she lunges at her with a ferocity that she only remembers seeing in the midst of battle.

Everything is numb, and even the hits they exchanged with each other is dull. Somehow she finds herself tuning out mid-battle, even though she could feel her own skin being ripped apart.

It was not until she felt something sharp against her clit that she was able to focus again.

She was pinned against the floor with clawed hands stroking at her opening. She wasn’t afraid. Glimmer kisses her just to taste the blood on her mouth, biting down with unnecessary aggression.

Catra rubs harshly on her clit in response. Someone’s praising her for the violence, to remind her how good it is to let everything go and just live in the moment. Not having to regret every decision, not having to make sure everything went according to plan, not having an entire kingdom to rely on her.

Glimmer moves down to bite her neck. She enjoys feeling the heartbeat jump against her teeth and for a second she wishes that she had fangs because unlike Catra; she wouldn’t waste them.

Catra hisses, swiping a claw dangerously close to her clit to force her to stop, and with her shoulder pushed Glimmer down back against the floor, tail whipping harshly as she retracted her nails and entered her. Glimmer is not prepared for the three fingers at all, and screams, her head smashing back against the floor. Her chip briefly flaring out behind her neck from the impact.

_They weren’t like this. Glimmer didn’t want to hurt her, and she knows Catra doesn’t either. She has to escape, she has to fix everything. They have to-_

Her eyes turn green once more.

She cannot remember her train of thought.

Catra pushes forward into her, twisting her fingers even further inside of her, the other hand moves up to wrap around her throat, a claw catches her chin. The blood slides down onto Catra's hand. Glimmer gives her a smile, a cocky one that screams ‘that's all you got’.

Catra leans down to snarl in her face, squeezing around her throat even harder. She’s close enough that Glimmer can see the edges of her gums, and she wonders how good it would feel to have those fangs nipping at her neck.

It’s then that Glimmer feels Catra's fingers curl, hitting that blessed spot inside her, above her Catra’s arm cracks at the pressure of holding her down. Her vision is beginning to swim, and she grabs onto Catra’s arm, her fingernails digging into rough skin. Catra adds another finger as punishment.

She bites down to stop the scream from falling out of her throat, as she shudders around her finger, her hips roll slightly as the orgasm hits, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Glimmer loathes the way that Catra looks so satisfied at seeing her in agony, and how well Catra can see through her. 

Her mind is ringing with the command to hurt her. To show just how powerful she is. 

There’s a pressure building within her as her power suddenly returns and it’s invigorating as her magic, warm and inviting, rushes through her system. The second Catra jumps up, she teleports in front of her, and grabs her by the neck like a misbehaving kitten.

Catra’s tail curls up immediately and her ears pin against her head. Her fear sends Glimmer’s heart rushing in anticipation. She lets the magic come to her, dark green-tinted tendrils curl around Catra, beginning to suffocate her. Her mind is ringing with all the ways to make her suffer. And she pauses just as Catra begins to whimper.

Something about those shadows, silence the vengeance within her, and flashes of a red mask fill her vision. 

_Someone._

Someone she doesn’t want to be.

So she lets her go and Catra scrambles off on all fours. And she is alone again.

Slowly and painfully her magic is withdrawn from her, and tears want to well up in her eyes before she forces them away. She is not useful if she is weak. 

The static field does not come up again, but she does not move.

Glimmer stands there waiting.

For what she does not know.

But Glimmer knows she is important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All Kudos and Comments will be appreciated and loved. Stay safe and see you guys next time.


End file.
